In His Arms
by Acacia118
Summary: Gwen runs straight into Jack's arms after she is hurt, physically and emotionally . Jack/Gwen Please r&r and let me know what you think. Un-betaed! Rated T just in case.
1. Gwen

**I can't believe how long this took me to write. I hate exams!!!**

**Please r&r and let me know what you think.**

**This chapter is Gwen's POV. I really hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters in it. If I did Gwen wouldn't be with Rhys. They all belong to the BBC.**

* * *

"How many more times?" He shouts at me, I can smell the alcohol on his breath. "How many more times are you going to stay at work all night? You have to choose! Me or Torchwood?"

"You can't make me choose, Rhys!" I shout back.

He grabs me by the shoulders and pushes me against the wall. "If you really love me, it won't be a very difficult decision."

I'm scared, I've never seen him like this before. I try to pull him off me. I push him back a little; the next thing I know, there is a sharp pain and blood starts to run from my nose. I stare in shock. Rhys tries to apologise, but I don't let him come near me. I back out of the room and out of the flat.

As soon as I'm out of there, I run to my car. I sit at the wheel, trying to wrap my head around what just happened. All of it too much to take in. I start the car and I drive to the one person I know I can trust. Jack.

I drive as fast as I can, careful not to go over the speed limit. I try not to think about what Jack will say and do when I get there, as the tears fall out of my eyes.

I arrive at the Hub and carefully walk in. No one else is here. They all left before me. But I can't see Jack. He's not in his office.

I sit on the sofa and bury my head in my hands. I try not to cry incase he is here, but I can't help it. I wish for Jack to be next to me. To hold me in his arms.

Argument after argument he has been there. Holding me in his arms while I cry. He's here for me again, for what I feel will be the last time.

I find that my wish is granted as I feel two strong and protective arms snake around me. I here Jack's soft voice. Telling me that everything's going to be okay.

I don't know how he can say that when he doesn't know what happened. When he doesn't know what it's like to be me right now.

When I stop crying. He pulls away slightly. I tense and pull him back. I don't want ever want him to let me go. I know he senses it's something more than an argument.

"It's okay. I'm not going anywhere." I here his soothing voice. He lifts my chin so that I'm looking into his eyes.

I see his face turn from a concerned expression to one filled with shock, anger and worry, as he sees the damage done.

"What happened, Gwen?" His voice thick of all three. "What did he do to you?" I can't stop myself anymore. I can't help but cry.

He wraps his arms around me again, rests his head on mine and listens to my story. I feel his grip getting tighter and tighter.

When I finish my tale, he tells me that everything will get better. I tighten my grip on him in fear and relief.

He takes my hand and leads me to the medical bay where he sits me down. I'm silent while he cleans my bloodied face.

He then ushers me back to the sofa. He sits next to me, brushes my hair out of my tear-stained face, "I'm not going to let any one hurt you again." He promises me. I give him a small nodd as his arms once again fold around me. I find I have no more tears left to cry.

Instead, I breathe in his scent and instantly feel a little better.

He kisses my forehead with a feather-like touch. "Stay here tonight."

I look at him, speechless.

"I'm not going to let you stay in a hotel."

He looks down at my hands and gently strokes the back of them. He give me a sympathetic smile that says everything I need it to. He helps me up, "I'll show you your room."

He leads me into his office, he opens his desk draw and fumbles around inside. He pulls out a key inside a small jewellery box. He then strides over to a door I never noticed before. He opens the door and gestures for me to go inside.

I carefully walk into the room and look around. The room looks nothing like the rest of the Hub. It looks like a bedroom in a normal flat - a soft light brown colour with a double bed, a medium-sized oak wardrobe, a small desk and chair, a sofa and a bedside table.

As I stare in amazement, I see Jack in the corner of my eye, opening the wardrobe doors and pulling out a neatly folded, clean shirt. He passes me the shirt and walks into the en suite bathroom while I change. His huge shirt swallows me to my thighs.

He returns from the bathroom and leans against the doorframe. He looks at me with a sad and sympathetic expression. His expression tells me he wants to keep me safe. Safe from Rhys? He senses I need another hug and walks towards me, his arms bundle me up to his chest. I feel like nothing can hurt me ever again. Like his arms are protecting me from the dangers of the Universe.

He whispers softly in my ear, "Do you want to go and wash your face?" I nod gratefully and slowly walk into the bathroom, leaving him in the bedroom. I walk to the sink and run the tap. I grab a flannel from the edge of the white porcelain sink. I stupidly look into the mirror and see the damage Rhys had done. I sub-consciously lift my hand and gently touch the purple bruise starting to form. I wince and sharply pull my hand away. The tears start to flow freely again

I see Jack looking at me from the bed. I turn around and he gives me another sad smile. He walks over to me again. He gently brushes away my tears and plants another soft kiss on my forehead.

He guides me to the bed and lets me climb under in. He wraps me tightly in the covers, tucking them under my chin; makes sure I'm as comfortable as possible. He tells me goodnight and starts to walk away.

I instantly grab his hand. He turns around again and looks at our hands. "Stay. Please." I beg him.

He nods in obligation and starts to undress.

He climbs into bed in a white t-shirt and jogging bottoms.

He cuddles me to his chest lovingly, holding me tight, not wanting to let me go.

He traces patterns on my back as the sound of his beating heart sends me to sleep.

Things will get better. Now that Rhys is out of the picture, there's nothing holding me back from having a good time.

I don't want this to end. I don't want to not be in his arms. I feel safe.

I feel safe in his arms.

* * *

**What do you think???**

**Please let me know what you think**

**Next chapter - Jack's POV**


	2. Jack

**I know it's been a few days, (sorry, exams got in the way).**

**Thank you to JazziePerson, AmyShacks, ebineez01, SkateNowandForever, Hubsquint and CantThinkaNuffin for your review.**

**This chapter is Jack's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

I stand on the roof of Roald Dahl Plass; where I always go to think.

Usually, all I think about is Gwen. And, what an idiot I am for sending her home to him everyday.

Many atime I have found her crying in the Hub. Every time I have comforted her and told her that everything will be okay.

I have said it so many times, the words just flow out of my mouth. Each time I want to tell her that someone else loves her more, and that person is me.

I take in a deep breath as the wave of sharp wind hits my face, as if to tell me to stop thinking these thoughts.

I try to think about other things, like some of the terrible jokes Owen had come out with today, or Tosh's bravery that saved lives in a Weevil attack this afternoon, or that I needed to get Ianto to make Tosh a special cup of coffee for her bravery. But my thoughts drift back to Gwen.

I think about all the arguments she has had with Rhys. I think about what he's doing to her. I think about Gwen spending more time at work now than she did when she first did and leaves long after everyone else. I think about how she's almost scared of him.

Giving up, I decide to go back into the Hub.

I walk through the cog door the first thing I see is Gwen, once again, sitting on the sofa, crying her poor heart out.

I silently walk over to Gwen and snake my arms around her. She sinks into my embrace and keeps a strengthening grip on the front of my coat. The words fall out of my mouth once again and she sinks further into my arms.

After she slowly stops crying, I pull away. I sense that something is wrong as she tenses and pulls me back. That it's something more than an argument this time.

"It's okay. I'm not going anywhere." I tell her. I lift her chin up so that she is looking into my eyes.

The purpling bruise down the right side of her nose and cheek shocks and angers me. I instantly know Rhys did this. I struggle to come to terms with what he has done to _my _Gwen.

Her eyes are blotchy and red from crying. The bridge of her nose displays a painful open cut. The growing purple bruise and blackening eye make it look worse, makes it stand out more.

"What happened, Gwen?" I ask, calmly so I don't scare her. "What did he do to you?" I see her strong defenses break as she can't stop herself from crying.

I pull her into my chest again. I rest my head on hers and listen to what happened. I tighten my grip on her protectively.

When she's finished, I tell her that everything will get better. She then tightens her grip on me. I can't tell if it's in fear or relief.

I take her hand and lead her to the medical bay. I sit her down on the cold slab and clean her bloodied face.

A million things are running through my head - Rhys attacked Gwen, _my_ Gwen. Gwen is now sat infront of me, shaking uncontrollably. I don't know if she even knows she's shaking. I can't stand the fact that Rhys had the nerve to hit her. Drunk or not, there's no excuse. He shouldn't have done. That's the last time I ever send her home to him. I'm not ever going to let him anywhere near her.

When I finish, I place the bloodied cloth over the edge of the sink and usher Gwen back to the sofa. I sit down next to her and brush her soft hair out of her face, "I'm not letting anyone hurt you ever again." I promise her. She gives me a small nod and I fold my arms around her again. Instead of crying, she takes in a deep breath. A breath of relief?

I kiss her forehead with a feather-like touch, "Stay here tonight."

She looks at me in surprise.

"I'm not letting you stay in a hotel." I explain.

I look down at our hands and gently stroke the back of hers. I give her a sympathetic smile that, I hope, tells her that she's not the first I've seen and that I'm going to look after her.

I then help her up and take her into my office. I pull out my desk drawer and pull out a small jewellery box that contains the key to my bedroom. I put the box back and make my way over to the bedroom door. I see Gwen's confused face and smile a little smile to myself.

I unlock the door and let Gwen inside first. She takes cautious steps inside and looks around the room in astonishment.

I walk over to the wardrobe and take out one of my many shirts. I hand her the shirt and she looks at it with confusion. You didn't think I think was going to let you sleep in your clothes, did you?" She laughs an embarrassed laugh.

I slip inside the en suite bathroom as she gets changed. When I'm out of her sight, I run a hand violently through my hair. I struggle to believe how much Rhys has broken her.

I leave a couple of flannels on the side of the sink and walk back out.

My shirt literally swallows Gwen. I lean against the doorframe and look at her with a sad and sympathetic expression. An expression that shows her I want to keep her safe. Keep her safe from Rhys. I can tell she needs another hug, so I walk towards her and bundle her up close to my chest.

"Do you want to go and wash your face?" I softly whisper in her ear. She gratefully nods and walks ever-so slowly into to bathroom. I watch her walking to the sink and running the tap.

I see her look into the mirror with horror, shock and fear written all over her face. I stay next to the bed, waiting there incase she breaks down. I watch her slowly raising her hand and touching the still-forming purple bruise. She visibly winces and sharply pulls away. The tears once again flowing freely over her bottom eyelids.

She sees me in the mirror and turns around. I give her another sad smile and walk over to her. I gently brush her tears away and place a soft kiss on her forehead.

I take her hand and guide her back to the bed. I let her climb under the thick covers and I wrap her tightly in the covers, tucking them under her chin; I make sure she's as comfortable as possible. I whisper goodnight and start to walk away.

I feel her hand grasp mine, "Stay. Please." She begs me.

How could I be so stupid to even think of leaving her on her own? I should've thought better than to leave her.

I nod and start to undress.

I then climb into bed wearing a white t-shirt and jogging bottoms.

I lovingly cuddle her close to my chest, refusing to let her go. I trace patterns on her back as she slowly drifts into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Things _will_ get better for her. I'll make sure they do.

But, tomorrow she'll need to go and collect her things. There's no way she'll take him back. She not stupid.

If she needs me to be there for her, I will be. I will always be there for her.

* * *

**I know most of it is repeated, but I thought I would be nice to get Jack's side of the story across.**

**Please r&r and let me know what you think so far.**

**Next chapter might not be up for another couple of days because of my physics exam.**


	3. Facing Rhys Gwen

**Sorry!!!**

**I know I've taken so long, I'm sorry. Here's the next chapter. Please r&r and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you JazziePerson, AmyShacks, CantThinkaNuffin, SkateNowandForever, weezer5516, and ebineez01 for their reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

I wake up in a bed that isn't mine. Memories of last night come flooding into my mind.

Being terrified of Rhys. Getting attacked. Turning to Jack. Jack offering me a place to stay. Jack cleaning my bloodied face. Sleeping in a bed next to Jack.

I turn over to find Jack's not here. Where did he go? I remember the feeling of being held in Jack's arms. I felt safe. No, that's a lie. I felt protected, respected, loved. I sit up slightly as I hear the door creak open.

Jack walks in, still dressed in joggers and a white top, carrying a tray. I look at him in confusion. He stops at the edge of the bed, "You've never been given breakfast in bed before?" He quizzes. I shake my head which results in him with a shocked expression. "Well, there's a first for everything, eh?" He flashes me his trademark smile. The smile I can and will never grow tired of. He places the tray on my lap and takes a slice of toast. "Tuck in." I look down at the tray, not knowing where to start. There's toast, hashbrowns, bacon, sausages, baked beans, the full works. I pick up my fork and take a bite out of a sausage.

I have never had a sausage that tastes so good. "I didn't know you can cook."

He gives me a look of mock horror, "Just because we eat a lot of take-aways, doesn't mean I don't cook."

"You should cook for me for often." I tell him.

We talk whilst eating my breakfast. He tells me things about his past, I talk to him about Rhys.

After a long talk, many pieces of toast and two cups of tea each, I remember all my things are still with Rhys. I push this thought out of my mind. I'm too happy with Jack sitting here next to me to think about it.

I feel a fair bit better after a shower. I walk out of the bedroom and back into Jack's office to find Jack sitting at his desk, just staring into space. I wonder what he's thinking about when he hears my footsteps moving closer towards him.

His head snaps round to look at me. I see him taking in a deep breath. I realise that now is a good a time as any to start to consider going back to the flat. But I can't do it alone.

He stays at at his desk, "Do you know where you're going to go from here?" He softly asks me.

I shake my head, "I do want to go and collect my things from the flat. Will," I struggle to say the words to ask him. "Will you come with me. I can't do it on my own."

He gives me a small nod along with a soft smile. I look out of the office window to see the rest of the team sat at their workstations. I look at the clock on the edge of Jack's desk, it reads 10.30. What time did I wake up? How long did we spend talking?

I watch Jack as he stands up, throws on his greatcoat and then walks over to me. He puts an arm around my waist. Support? Affection? I'll never understand this man.

Together, we walk out of his office and into the main part of the Hub, only to face a wide-eyed team. It doesn't take me long to remember what I had been pushing out of my mind. The damage that Rhys had left behind.

I had rushed getting out of the shower and brushing my teeth so that I wouldn't have to see the full extent of my blackening eye and my noticeable purple nose and cheek. I grab a hold of Jack's hand to let him know that I don't want any of them to know. "She walked into a door. I'm just taking her out for some air." Jack lies. I silently let go a deep breath. I pray that they'll believe him.

Jack's "cover-up story" had resulted in questioning looks of disbelief from all three members of the team.

Jack keeps his hand in it's place on my waist as he leads me out of the Hub.

We walk in silence to the SUV. He walks with me, hand never leaving my waist, to the passenger side door. He makes sure I'm safely seated inside and climbs in the drivers seat.

The silence is sustained until we arrive at the flat. He stops outside the block of flats. I start shake in fear that Rhys would be here. 'That's the reason why I asked Jack to come', I tell myself. This doesn't help.

Jack turns his head to look at me. He notices my shaking hands. He reaches over and covers my hands with his. "If you don't want to go in, then we can turn around and go back." He offers.

I fiercely shake my head, "I need to do this now. I need to make it clear that it's over."

I undo my seatbelt and slowly step out of the car. Jack follows me as I hesitantly climb up the stairs. When we reach the front door to my flat, I open the door, holding in another deep breath. I cautiously creep inside. There's no one here. The first place I go to is the bedroom.

I pull out a large holdall bag and start to gather all my clothes from the draws and quickly start to stuff them inside.

Jack walks in with a smile on his face, "I don't know why you're rushing. You're not exactly breaking in. It's not like he's here either." I give him a stare that tells him I don't want to spend too long here incase he comes back. His smile fades and his expression turns serious "He's not going to try to do anything to you again. I won't let him, I promise."

He may be able say that. But it's not a promise he can keep, and he knows that.

I continue to throw things in the holdall. Jewellery, a couple of books, photo albums…

I hear the front door opening. I stop what I'm doing and look up at Jack. He's looking out of the doorway. He holds a hand up to tell me to stay where I am. He wearily walks into the living room.

I hear the sound of banging footsteps getting louder as they make their way into the living room. I hear keys being thrown on the mantlepiece. Next thing I hear is the sound of Rhys' shouts.

"What are you doing here?" I curl into a little ball inside. Like a hamster settling down to sleep. I try my hardest to choke back the tears. Every feeling I had managed to bury resurfaced just at the sound of Rhys' voice. Why have I let him get to me like this? _How _have I let him?

"I think you know why." There is long, awkward silence before Rhys breaks the spell.

"Where's Gwen?"

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you that? I'm not letting you anywhere near her." Jack's voice is thick of anger but calm all the same.

"You can't stop me from seeing her." Rhys' voice is getting louder with each word he speaks, "She's my wife, I have the right to see her!"

"Not now you've hurt her, you don't," Jack starts to raise his voice, but staying calm all the while. "If you saw the damage you caused last night, you would know not to think about trying to make amends."

But Rhys doesn't listen. I hear charging footsteps getting louder as they move to the bedroom. Move to me.

I panic and back up. I hit the wall and find I have no one where to run. I remember I have my gun with me. I unholster my gun, cock it and point it in the direction of the door just as Rhys starts to walk in.

He stands by the door holding his hands up. As if to say he's not going to hurt me. Too late for that mate!

Jack rushes to the door, sees me with my gun in my hand and treads carefully as he walks closer to me.

My hands are shaking and I can feel the tears forming in my eyes.

Jack takes the gun from my hands and envelopes his arms around me.

I hear Rhys' muffled voice as I cover my ears trying to block out the sound. It proves to work. The next thing I can hear is Jack answering back: "You did this to her, so don't dare tell me that it's not your fault."

I feel Jack looking down at me as he softly whispers, "Do you have everything?" I nod into his chest. "Let's go." He bends down to pick up my holdall.

I stare at Rhys' ignorant and uncaring face, getting ready to make a break for it incase he takes one step closer. When Jack stands up again, he notices my eyes fixated on Rhys. He takes my hand in his and gives it a gentle squeeze of reassurance. He then guides me out if the room, keeping a hold on my hand.

Rhys stays where he is as we walk out of the room. I turn my head so I don't have to look at him. I feel his eyes boring into the back of my head. I try not to cry so I tighten my grip on Jack's hand.

Once we are seated in the SUV, Jack starts the SUV and belts down the road, away from the flat.

I stare out of the passenger side window with tears slowly slide down my cheeks.

I feel Jack's soft skin stroking the back of my hand. I don't move as Jack's soothing voice plays in my ear: "We don't have to go back just yet. How about we go and get a coffee?" I don't answer. I don't know what to answer. I don't want to go back to the Hub because I will get more questioning looks. But on the other hand, if we went into the city, I'd get even more looks. At least I'd be able to have a bit of a break.

"Gwen?" The sound of Jack's voice breaks my chain of thought. I turn my head to look at him. "Do you want to go for a coffee and something to eat?" I think the suggestion over for another few seconds and nod in agreement.

It's 12.15 when we arrive at the Casa Celi café. I don't get as many strange looks as I thought I might. Everyone's too busy talking, eating, drinking their coffee. Everything's fine for them. Life seems to treat them perfectly fine. Why can't life treat me like that too?

Once we are sat down at our table, Jack orders two coffees. I sit back in my chair, hair covering my face. Jack sits forward and tries to distract me from the events of last night and this morning. I just stay looking at the floor. What he's saying isn't processing in my mind. Just goes in one ear and out the other.

My mind is mulling over what happened in the flat along with a million questions running riot in my head. Why did I let Rhys get to me? Why am I suddenly scared of him? I shouldn't be, I've got no reason to be. Well, except for the fact that hit me.

When our drinks arrive, I don't touch it. I sense Jack looking at me with concern in his eyes as he takes a big swig of his coffee. But I don't really care as my thoughts are still on the subject of Rhys.

I let him walk all over me. I still can't shake the memory of Jack interrupting our meal. When he shouted at me to sit back down again. At least I didn't listen. If I did, who knows what would've happened. I probably would've been beaten on a regular basis, crying in a corner at night, walking into work with bruises down my arms or over my stomach. The thought of this makes my stomach churn.

I try to push thoughts aside and take in large amount of my coffee.

"Gwen?" I ignore the voice that's saying my name; afraid that if I listen to it, the thoughts will come back.

"Gwen?" The voice persists. I cave in and look in the direction the voice is coming from.

Jack looks at me with a worried expression, "Are you okay?" What sort of a question is that? I still nod in reply. He gives me a disbelieving look, one like the ones I received this morning. "Do you want to go?" I look down at my cup, there's still about half a cup left. I don't want to be out here for any longer than I have to. I slowly look up and give him a wishful smile.

He smiles back. He reaches into his pocket and leaves the money for our drinks in the table. I watch him as he stands up and holds out his hand. I accept it and stand up. He wraps his arm around my waist and we walk out together to make our way back to the Hub.

-x-

After a quiet and awkward day, I watch everyone as they gather their stuff together and leave. One by one, each of them glance at me and give me a smile and a nod. Owen is the first one to walk out. Well, rush out.

Ianto is the next to leave, he gives me a reassuring hug and places a light kiss on my cheek. He tells me that he's a phone call away if I need anything. Almost like he knows and understands.

I look up into Jack's office and see him talking to Tosh. It looks like he's reassuring her or something. I brush it off as the door opens and Tosh climbs down the stairs, followed by Jack. She picks up her bag and says goodnight before leaving.

When we came back after lunch, all three of them immediately stopped talking and went their separate ways. Maybe they didn't believe Jack, I wouldn't really be surprised if they did. They were quiet for the rest of day, glancing at me every now and then when they thought I wasn't looking. Please don't let it be like that tomorrow.

Jack gives me a look to say, "Is there anything you need or want?"

"Bed." Is all I say. I walk up to his office only to be followed. I smile this act of protection and continue walking. I go straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth, leaving Jack in the bathroom.

I look into the mirror to finally face the full extent of Rhys' attack. A jet black eye with a matching purple bruise all down my nose. So much for it doesn't look too bad, Jack. I wipe a few stray tears and get on with brushing my teeth. I then half-fill the sink with water and try to wash my face. I hiss as the pain is too much to bear. Eventually, I give up trying to wash the one side of my face. Taking too much energy to choke back the tears.

I walk out of the bathroom to find Jack sitting on the bed, wearing his white shirt and joggers, reading my copy of Twilight. He looks up, closes the book and holds it up, "Haven't you seen the film yet?" He quizzes.

"Yeah, but I was told the books were better." I tell him. He says nothing, as if to say, "Good point!"

I climb in on the other side of the bed. Jack stands up, places my book on the side and tucks me into bed. "You're not staying?" I ask him. He sighs and climbs in next to me. He wraps his strong arms around me.

This is something I could get used to. Going to sleep in his arms, then waking up in his arms the next morning. I will never let another man walk all over me again.

Jack plants a soft kiss on my forehead and tells me goodnight. Yep, definatly can.

Things will get better now I'm free. Free to do what I want without stopping myself and thinking about a husband at home.

I snuggle into Jack's strong arms, nuzzling my head into his chest. His drumming of his heartbeat softly sends me to sleep.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Please let me know!!**

**Acacia**

**xxx**


	4. Facing Rhys Jack

**I'm so sorry I've taken so long to upload this chapter!!**

**Here's chapter number four.**

**Thank you to Woody2792, jefferson91pain, SkateNowandForever, ebineez01, weezer5516, Archangel, MythStar Black Dragon, ElphabaCullen for your reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

I wake in the early hours of the morning and glance down at Gwen, peacefully sleeping in my arms. Her head buried in my chest with one arm stretched across my chest, pulling me closer towards her. I smile a little smile. I never thought I would ever get to share a bed with Gwen. Shame it isn't under better circumstances.

I play with her hair as I watch her sleep. Expect for that nasty, fully-formed bruise and black eye, she looks as if last night never happened. I stay like this for hours. I look at the clock on the bedside table: 6.15.

I think it maybe time to make Gwen some breakfast. I gently move her arm so that I don't wake her up. I then slowly climb off the bed. I cover Gwen up, placing the covers under her chin. I freeze as Gwen stirs a little. I breathe a sigh of relief when she doesn't wake.

I slowly open the creaking door and close it behind me. I make my way of to the kitchen, wondering what she might like for breakfast.

Two sausages, an fried egg with sunny side up, 1 tomato fried and sliced in half, two hashbrowns, one fried bread, two slices of toast butter on both sides, two rashes of bacon, baked beans and seven mushrooms I think. A full fry up exactly the way she likes it!

Once everything is cooked, I present it on a plate used for special occasions, along with a glass of orange juice. I place these on a tray, I pull out another glass from the cupboard and place a flower in it. I then take the breakfast into the bedroom.

I walk inside to find Gwen awake and sitting up. The bruise looks. I don't say anything. Feeling she'll talk more about when she's ready. She looks at me in confusion, "You've never had breakfast in bed before?" I ask. She shakes her head. Rhys doesn't know how treat a girl. I figured that out after the whole fiasco at that restaurant. "Well, there's a first for everything, eh?" I place the tray down on the bed and steal a slice of toast, "Tuck in!" She looks at the tray, trying to decide what to try first. I smile at this. She picks up her fork and tries a sausage.

I watch as her eyes widen. "I had no idea you can cook."

I look at her with mock horror, "Just because we have order a lot of take-aways, doesn't mean I can't cook."

"You should cook for me more often." Maybe I should.

We talk whilst she eats her breakfast. I tell her stories about my past, mainly about my travels with the Doctor, and she talks to me about Rhys.

She starts to look happier the longer we talk. Like she's starting to move on. Like she's making an improvement.

I take the tray into the kitchen while Gwen showers. I see Tosh sat at her desk working and wonder what the time is. 9.45. How long were we talking for?

I quickly place the plates, cups and tray in the dishwasher and move back to the bedroom to get dressed. Aware of the three pairs of eyes following me.

After I'm dressed, I go back to my office and sit at my desk. I stare out of the window, watching my team working. Thinking about Gwen. About what she'll do now. She's staying with me, all the same. I'm not letting her stay in a hotel. She's staying with me, where I can protect and care for her.

I turn my head when I hear footsteps getting closer from the bedroom. I see gwen and take in a deep breath and stay sat at my desk. "Do you know where you're going to go from here?" I softly ask her.

She shakes her head, "I do want to go and collect my things from the flat." She pauses for a second, hesitant. "Will." She struggles to find the words, "Will you come with me?" I give her a soft smile along with a small nod. There's no way I would've let her go on her own. Not with the high risk of Rhys being there. For all I know, he would hit her again.

I stand up and throw on my greatcoat. I walk over to Gwen and wrap my arm around her waist in support and reassurance.

We walk out of my office and into the main part of the Hub. We are faced with three set of wide eyes when they finally see the damage from Rhys' warpath. I feel Gwen's hand squeezing mine, letting me know she doesn't want them to know. "She walked into a door. I'm just taking her out for some air." Hopeful they'll believe me, for Gwen's sake. This just results in questioning looks of disbelief from all three members.

I keep my arm around her waist as I usher out of the warm, safe Hub and into the cold, dangerous outside world.

We walk in silence to the SUV, my hand never leaving her waist. I open the door for her and make sure she's safely seated before closing the door and climbing in myself.

The silence hangs in the air until we arrive. I stop outside the block of flats. I turn to see Gwen's shaking hands and scared expression. I hold her small hands in mine, "If you don't want to go in, then we can just turn around and go back." I offer.

She fiercely shakes her head, "I need to do this now. I need to make it clear that it's over. Otherwise I never will."

We slowly climb out of the car. I follow Gwen as she hesitantly climbs up the stairs. When we reach the flat, she unlocks the door and holds a deep breath before opening the door. I watch her as she cautiously creeps inside. No one's here.

Gwen rushes straight to the bedroom. I join her there to find her quickly stashing clothes and personal belongings into a big holdall. "I don't know why you're rushing. You're not exactly breaking. It's not like he's here either." She stares at me to tell me she doesn't want to spend too long here incase he does come back.

I turn more serious, "He's not going to to try to do anything to you again. I won't let him, I promise." It may be a difficult promise to keep, but I mean it. Gwen continues to throw more clothes into the holdall along with a few other things: make-up, photo albums, DVDs, CDs, laptop…

I hear the front door opening. I hold my hand up to Gwen, whose wearing a terrified expression on her damaged face, to tell her to stay there as I wearily walk into the living room.

I have no doubt about who it is, when he finally shows his face in the living room. He throws his keys onto the mantlepiece before he turns and sees me. His face shocked, as if he was expecting Gwen instead of me. "What are you doing here?" He shouts.

I try to keep my calm as I can feel the anger rising in my chest. "I think you know why."

There is a long, awkward silence before Rhys speaks again, "Where's Gwen?"

The anger is boiling in my chest, threatening to burn me inside. "Do you really think I'm going to tell you that? I'm not letting you anywhere near her." I keep my voice calm, but make the anger clear in my voice.

"You can't stop me from from seeing her. She's my wife, I have the right to see her!" His voice getting louder with each word he says.

"Not now you've hurt her, you don't." I can't help but raise my voice a little. I still try my hardest to stay calm. "If you saw the damage you caused last night, you would know not to bother trying to make amends."

He just ignores me and makes for the bedroom. I try to stop him but he fiercely pushes me away onto the floor.

I rush into the bedroom after Rhys, just in time to stop Gwen from doing something she regretted. I tread carefully towards her, knowing how dangerous she can be with a gun. Her hands shaking and eyes welling up with tears.

I silently take from her hands and envelop my arms around her. She covers her ears with her hands, trying to block out the sound of Rhys' voice when he speaks again.

"You can't put the blame on me. There's now I could've done all of that." He shouts.

I look back at him, making the anger written clear on my face and in my voice, "You did this to her, so don't dare tell me that it's not your fault." I rub her back gently as I hear Gwen's muffled sobs against my chest.

I look down at hr and gently whisper in her ear, "Do you have everything?" She nods into my chest. "Let's go." I bend down and pick up the holdall. When I stand up, I see Gwen staring at Rhys' face with timid eyes. I take her hand in mine and give it a gently, reassuring squeeze. I then guide her out of the room, never letting go of her hand. Keeping her infront of me, incase Rhys tries to grab her. But he stays where he is.

Gwen's grip on my hand becomes tighter as she tries not to cry.

Once we are once again sat in the SUV. I start the SUV and belt down the road, desperate to get her away from Rhys.

After driving for half a mile, I turn to see Gwen staring out of the window, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. I reach over and take her hand in mine again. I gently stroke the back of her hand, "We don't have to go back just yet. How about we go and get a coffee?" She doesn't answer me, just continues to look out of the window.

"Gwen?" She turns to look at me, "Do you want to go for a coffee and something to eat?" She thinks it over for few seconds before nodding.

12.15.

I see Gwen's look of relief when she sees that she doesn't get many looks when we arrive. As if she as expecting everyone to stop when they were doing and just stare at her.

I find a table and hold the chair out for Gwen to sit on. I order us two coffees and watch as Gwen sinks into her chair, keeping her hair over her face, trying to hide her bruise and black eye. I sit forward and try to distract Gwen from Rhys.

She seems absent as she just stares at me. I meant what I had said before. He is never going near her again, I won't let him. She seemed to be doing so well. She seemed to be getting better. Seeing Rhys set her back. A lot!

When our drinks arrive, I take a big gulp of my coffee while Gwen just stares blankly at hers. I look at her in concern.

I continue to try to distract her. I think about that night at the restaurant, when Rhys shouted at her to sit down. It now makes me wonder if he started treating her like that since that night. Only it got worse last night. I never should've told her to stay with him, to keep a normal life.

Gwen finally picks up her cup and drinks a large amount of her coffee before putting it back down again. It reminds me of when we first met, when I took her to a pub before I rectonned her.

"Gwen?" She doesn't answer. Too deep in thought to hear.

"Gwen?" She looks at me. "Are you okay?" What sort of a question's that? But she still nods. I give her a disbelieving look. "Do you want to go?" She looks down at her coffee, slowly looks back up at me again and gives me a wishful smile. I smile back and leave the money for the coffees on the table. I stand up and hold my hand out to Gwen, who is still sat down. She accepts my hand and stands up. Once again, I wrap my arm around her waist.

Together, we walk out and make our way back to the Hub.

-x-

As the day had dragged on, the team had been getting more and more suspicious and concerned about Gwen.

Gwen had told me that she didn't want them to know what had happened to her.

I told everyone to go home five minutes ago. It might be early, but there's nothing else to do. Everyone is still packing there things away.

I hear a soft knocking on the door that stops me from what I'm doing. Tosh walks into my office.

"What can I do for you, Tosh?" I ask.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Depends what it is."

"Can you please look after Gwen?" I look at her in confusion. "We're not stupid, Jack. We know she didn't get that bruise from walking into a door. It's obvious that it's to do with Rhys as well because she would've already left by now. We're not going to ask any questions about it. We just want her to be looked after."

"I promise, I will." I tell her.

She looks reassured and gives me a smile, "Thank you." She moves forward and kisses my cheek and hugs me before walking out.

I follow her down the stairs and watch as she picks up her bags and says goodnight before leaving.

I give Gwen a look to say, "Do you need anything?"

"Bed" Is all she says. I follow her into the bedroom and wait for her while she goes to brush her teeth. I change into my white shirt and joggers. I look at the bedside table and see her copy of Twilight. I'm going to have to ask about that.

I sit on the bed and open the book. A piece of paper falls out of the book. I bend down and pick it up. I turn it over to see a photo of the team. I smile at this and put the picture back in it's place inside the book.

Gwen walks out of the bathroom and looks at me. She's been crying again. I hold up the book, "Haven't you seen the film yet?"

"Yeah, but I was told the books were better."

"Good point." I answer.

She climbs in on the other side of the bed. I stand up, place her book on the side and tuck her into bed. "You're not staying?"

How much more stupider can you get, Harkness? I sigh at my own stupidity and climb in next to her. I wrap my arms around her once again.

I place a soft kiss on her forehead and tells her goodnight. She snuggles into my arms and nuzzles her head into her chest.

I can get used to this.

Maybe things will get better now that Rhys is out of the picture. Hopefully, she'll move on. At least she's seen sense and left him. She was always too good for him. Always. I just hope that she won't let Torchwood take over her life like it has the rest of us. She's too special for that. I'll keep on looking after her, nothing will ever stop me from doing that. If Rhys so much as looks at her, I'll make sure he regrets it.

I managed to stop myself from making sure that he drinks out of a straw from the rest of his sad life. Gwen would've been disappointed in me if I did.

She's the reason why I do most of the things I do. Why I've changed. She'll never really know how much she's means to me. There's no way to explain or express it. I'll be lucky if I every get a chance with her.

For the second night in a very long time, I sleep a very peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**I will put up the next chapter soon!**

**Acacia**

**xxx**


	5. Moving On Gwen

**Sorry the the late update (again)!**

**Thank you to JazziePerson, CantThinkaNuffin, MythStar Black Dragon, SkateNowandForever, Woody2792, ebineez01, Gwackers, DanaeMariSkywalker and ericsookie4eva for their reviews.**

**The next few chapters are dedicated to ebineez01 and DanaeMariSkywalker.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters**

**

* * *

**

I wake up with Jack's arms keeping a strong, protective hold on me.

I look at Jack's sleeping face. He's wearing a soft, dreamy smile. It makes me wonder what he's dreaming about. Must be nice, whatever it is.

For the second night, I had the best sleep I have had in a long time. My mind and heart believe that Jack's the reason. No one has ever held me like Jack has. I feel safe, warm. Protected. I feel like none of this has happened. Like I never met Rhys, let alone married him. It makes me wonder if he feels anything for me.

I stay like this for a few more minutes, watching him sleep, before reaching up and moving a piece of his hair away from his forehead.

He starts stirring but he keeps his arms in their position around me. He looks down at me and gives me a sleepy smile, "Morning." He says.

"Morning."

We stay silent for few moments before Jack breaks the spell, "You hungry?"

"No." I just want to stay like this for the rest of the day.

Jack looks at the time, "You know, the others are going to be here soon." No, I don't want to move. "They're already certain about you and Rhys, we don't want them getting suspicious."

"I suppose not." Jack and I heave ourselves out of bed. It's all the proof I need to know Jack doesn't want to get up either.

-x-

Today went a lot better! There was none of the awkwardness that there was yesterday. It feels like Torchwood is an escape from life. It's weird, really. I don't know what Jack told Tosh last night, but at least I don't have to relive those events here. I'll have to ask him what he told her.

It's the end of another quiet day, everybody has already left. It's just Jack and me now, in the Hub, at seven o'clock at night, with nothing to do. Maybe we'll watch a few films, get a take away…

I walk into Jack's office to find him still on the phone to UNIT. I sit on the sofa and wait for him to finish. When he does, he joins me on the sofa, "That's the last of the phone calls. Thank God!" I laugh at Jack's remark. He really didn't want to make those phone calls. "What do you want to do now?" He asks me.

"What do you usually do after we've all gone?" Jack thinks for a few moments.

"I don't do a lot really. I have something to eat and then," He pauses, "Just think. I don't usually sleep for very long."

This confuses me. How can someone do nothing but think for hours? "Why not?" I quiz.

"Nightmares. I've seen too much. Been the reason for so many people dying. It all comes back to haunt you eventually. A lot of the time, in my sleep." That might be why. His expression is grim as he remembers the past. He takes in a deep breath and replaces this look with his trademark smile. "So, how about we order a chinese?" I just nod, not quite sure whether to ask or not.

I tell him what I want and watch him as he orders the food. What he told me makes me wonder. What has he seen? It's like it's so horrific, it's eating away at him inside. Maybe he just needs to talk?

He has lightened up in the time that I've known him. Maybe some of the good he does makes him feel a little better. Like he's made up a little for the past.

He makes his way back to the sofa and sits down next to me again. He holds up a Music and Lyrics DVD, grinning madly before playing it. Read my mind.

"I thought you hated Music and Lyrics?" I say.

He smiles and stretches an arm over my shoulders, "Yeah, but with everything you've been through, I thought it might be nice to for you to watch your favourite film. I'm sure I'll be able to stand it."

I snuggle closer to him and rest my head on his chest. He wraps his arms around me as we watch the film. After the first hour, our food arrives. We continue to watch the film while we eat, still cuddled up together.

When the film finishes, Jack takes our plates and washes them. I've never seen him so domesticated. Then again, I've only ever seen him at work. It suits him. He's going to have to show this side of him more often.

When he returns, he places a cup of coffee in my hands before taking his place on the sofa next to me and places his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer towards him. "What do you want to do now?" He asks.

I know exactly what I want to talk to him about: "What did you tell Tosh last night?"

He looks at the ground before speaking, "She told me that they know you didn't walk into a door and that it has something to do with Rhys. They're not going to get you to talk about it or ask you any questions."

"What did you say?"

He cups my face in his hand, "I promised her that I'll look after you." I just stare at him, speechless. He didn't have to promise that.

"You've done more than look after me, Jack. You protected me from getting hurt by Rhys again yesterday. You stopped me from doing something I would regret. You've given me a home." I tell him.

He shakes his head fiercely, "I didn't stop you from getting hurt though. He still hurt you. Yesterday, I had to watch as you started to recover only to get knocked back by Rhys. There was nothing I could do. How is that looking after you?"

"You saved me from Rhys. In my book, that's looking after me."

The next thing I know, I'm leaning closer to Jack. He starts to lean closer to me. Our lips meet in a soft gentle kiss. Nothing desperate, just savoring the moment, savoring the taste, savoring the feel. We jump apart as we hear the cog door opening again, "Sorry, I forgot my laptop." I hear Tosh shouting.

Without a word he takes my empty cup from my hands and heads down the stairs.

I sit back against the sofa as I hear the sound of Tosh's voice shouting goodnight before leaving via the cog door.

I don't know how it happened! One minute we were talking and the next, we were kissing. Not that there is nothing wrong about it. I liked it, enjoyed it too. It was nice. Really, _really_, nice. I just hope he doesn't regret it. I certainly don't. Maybe it meant that he feels something for me. I'm going to have to talk about it now. I don't want to tomorrow to awkward.

He walks back into the office and sits down on the sofa. "Can we just agree to tell each other the truth? No matter what it is. It won't affect anything." He asks.

"Okay. You go first." I agree. Jack's not one to hide his feelings, especially when we've agreed to tell each other the truth.

"I don't even know what to start." He pauses for a moment, thinking of what to say. "About what just happened. I know you've just split up with Rhys, I've probably just confused you. I shouldn't have done it."

What? Does he seriously believe that? "Okay, so I have just split up with Rhys. But that doesn't mean that you've confused me or you shouldn't have done it. Just tell me one thing: did it mean anything to you?" I ask him, mentally praying that it meant a lot to him.

He looks at the ground, "Yes. It meant a lot." His voice just a whisper. "What about you?"

"It meant a lot to me too." I see him smile in relief.

"You know I told you that all I do at night is think? All I really think about is you. How much I hate having send you home to Rhys everyday. How much I wish I didn't have to. All those times he picked on you for no reason and blamed you for every little thing just made me sick. Each time I saw you here, crying you're eyes out, I just wanted to tell you that he doesn't deserve someone like you. You should never let anyone treat you like that, Gwen. You're too special." I struggle to believe what I'm hearing. Does he really mean that? It's like he's trying to tell me he… "I promised myself a long time ago I would never fall in love. I broke that promise when I met you. I tries so hard not to, but I couldn't stop myself. If I don't say it now, then I never will. I love you, Gwen Cooper."

I stare in shock. I can't believe it. He really loves me. I can't think of anything to say, so I pull him into a passionate kiss. I feel relieved when he kisses me back. We pull away from each other, slightly breathless. "I love you too." He smiles before kissing me again.

He takes my hand and leads me to the bedroom. He lets me get ready for bed as he changes into different pair of joggers and shirt. We climb into bed. Jack folds his arms around me and plants a kiss on my forehead. Things are _definatly_ going to get better.

I remember one important thing: I didn't tell him how I felt!

This is pushed out of my mind when he whispers in my ear, "I love you." The words play in my mind as I fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Hope you like!!**

**Please r&r and let me know what you think!**

**Until next time...**


	6. Moving On Jack

**I'm going to be really mean here because I'm going on holiday for two weeks tomorrow so I won't be able to update or reply to any reviews. Sorry.**

**Thank you to Welshkiss, MythStar Black Dragon, DanaeMariSkyWalker, SkateNowandForever, Woody2792, Gwakers and ebineez01 for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood!**

**

* * *

**

I wake in the early hours of the morning and find Gwen in the exact same position as last night: one arm across my chest, snuggled up close and burying her head in my shoulder. I smile a little at the thought of finally sharing a bed with her, but my smile soon fades as I remember what it took for this to happen.

Although I'm glad Gwen has finally left Rhys, I hate that fact that it took all of this for that to happen. Watching her sleep with that peaceful smile across her face makes me want to tell her my feelings for her. I'm just scared she doesn't feel the same. I feel my eyes getting heavier with tiredness…

-x-

I wake once again, but this time to find Gwen looking up at me smiling. I give her a sleepy smile in return, "Morning."

"Morning." She echos.

We stay silent for a few more minutes before I speak again, "You hungry?" I wish we could spend the whole day like this.

"No."

I look at the time, "You know, the others are going to be here soon. They're already certain about you and Rhys, we don't want them getting suspicious."

"I suppose not." Gwen and I heave ourselves out of bed. Evidently, she didn't want to get up either.

-x-

I have to say, I think today was a lot better for Gwen, she didn't seem to feel as awkward around the others. Typical Gwen, I guess. She refuses to let anything stop her.

The end of another quiet day, everyone's gone home. Gwen's sat downstairs, while I'm up here having another boring conversation with UNIT. The door opens and Gwen walks inside. I smile and watch as she sits down on the sofa. When I'm finished, I join her on the sofa. "That's the last of the phone calls. Thank God!" Gwen laughs at this. It's nice to here her laugh again. "So, what do you want to do now?" I ask her.

"What do you usually do after we've all gone?"

"I don't do a lot really. I have something to eat and then," I pause. "Just think. I don't usually sleep for very long."

"Why not?" She quizzes me.

"Nightmares. I've seen too much. Been the reason for so many people dying. It all comes back to haunt you eventually. A lot of the time, in my sleep." I can't help but think back. I remember what happened to Dad and Gray. I remember what I did to those children. I take a deep and give her my biggest smile. "So, how about we order a Chinese?" Gwen just nods.

I go off to order the food. I wish I could talk to her about all the things I have done. But a part of me screams not to say anything. I listen to this part of me, if I ever told her some of the things I've seen and done, it would break her.

After I hang up, I sit back down next to Gwen and hold up her favourite film, Music and Lyrics and grin madly before pressing the play button. "I thought you hate Music and Lyrics?" She says.

I smile and stretch an arm around her shoulders, "Yeah, but with everything you've been through, I thought it might be nice for you to watch your favourite film. I'm sure I'll be able to stand it."

She snuggles closer to me and rests her head on my chest. I wrap her up in my arms and we watch the film together. After the first hour, our food arrives and we eat our food as we watch what's left of the film.

When it finishes, I takes our plates down and wash them. I can't remember the last time I did something like this. I like it though. I'm going to have to do this more often. When I go back to Gwen, I give her a cup of coffee and sit down on the sofa. I place my free arm around her shoulders and pull her closer. "What do you want to do now?"

"What did you tell Tosh last night?"

I look at the ground before answering her, "She told me that they knew you didn't walk into a door and that it has something to do with Rhys. They're not going to get you to talk about it or ask you any questions."

"What did you say?"

I cup her face in my hands, "I promised her that I'll look after you." She just stares at me.

"You've done more than look after me, Jack. You protected me from getting hurt by Rhys again yesterday. You stopped me from doing something I would regret. You've given me a home."

I shake my head fiercely, "I didn't stop you from getting hurt though. He still hurt you. Yesterday, I had to watch as you started to recover only to get knocked back by Rhys. There was nothing I could do. How is that looking after you?"

"You saved me from Rhys. In my book, that's looking after me."

The next thing I know, I'm leaning closer to Gwen. She leans closer to me. Our lips meet in a soft kiss. I don't try to deepen the kiss, I just try to savor it. We jump apart as we hear the cog door opening again along with Tosh calling: "Sorry, I forgot my laptop."

I take her empty mug from her hands and head down the stairs into the kitchen. I hear Tosh's call of goodnight before she leaves.

What have I done? Really screwed up now, haven't you? Nice one, Harkness!

Why did I go and kiss her? Because of that, I've probably lost my friendship with her. I going to have to tell her. If I don't tell her now, I never will.

I walk back into the office and sit down on the sofa. "Can we just agree to tell each other the truth? No matter what it is. It won't affect anything." I ask.

"Okay. You go first." She agrees.

"I don't even know what to start." I pause for a moment, thinking of what to say. "About what just happened. I know you've just split up with Rhys, I've probably just confused you. I shouldn't have done it."

"Okay, so I have just split up with Rhys. But that doesn't mean that you've confused me or you shouldn't have done it. Just tell me one thing: did it mean anything to you?" She asks me.

I look at the ground, "Yes. It meant a lot." I whisper "What about you?" I pray that she feels the same.

"It meant a lot to me too." I smile in relief.

"You know I told you that all I do at night is think? All I really think about is you. How much I hate having send you home to Rhys everyday. How much I wish I didn't have to. All those times he picked on you for no reason and blamed you for every little thing just made me sick. Each time I saw you here, crying you're eyes out, I just wanted to tell you that he doesn't deserve someone like you. You should never let anyone treat you like that, Gwen. You're too special. I promised myself a long time ago I would never fall in love. I broke that promise when I met you. I tries so hard not to, but I couldn't stop myself. If I don't say it now, then I never will. I love you, Gwen Cooper."

She stares at me in shock. She grabs my shirt and pulls me into a passionate kiss. I kiss her back, pouring every feeling I have for her into it. We pull away, a little breathless. "I love you too." I smile before kissing her again.

I take her hand and lead her into the bedroom. We change into our night clothes and climb into bed. I fold my arms around her and plant a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you" I whisper in her ear as she falls asleep.

I feel better now that I have told her how I feel. Even more better now that I know she feels the same way.

* * *

**Please R&R and let me know what you think!**


End file.
